Question: Jaclyn, Marcelle, Susanna and Wanda are tutors in their school math lab. Their schedule is as follows: Jaclyn works every third school day, Marcelle works every fourth school day, Susanna works every sixth school day, and Wanda works every seventh school day. Today, they are all working in the math lab. In how many school days from today will they next be together tutoring in the lab?
Answer: The number of school days until they will next be together is the least common multiple of $3$, $4$, $6$, and $7$, which is $\boxed{84}$.